Battle For The Multiverse
by Weekyle15
Summary: Three Boys from three different Multiverses have come together to save it from Evil Forces such as Vortech and Maleficent.
1. Bios

Name: Kyle

Age: 14

Eye Colour: Blue

Hair Colour: Black

Family: Unknown Parents

Powers and Abilities: Kyle's primary strength lies in his ability to use the Keyblade, which not only allows him to vanquish the Heartless and other Darkness-based beings, but also acts as his primary weapon against foes big and small.

Personality: He is Kind, brave, heroic, athletic, friendly, funny, adventurous, optimistic, forgiving, understanding, helpful, loyal, selfless, good tempered, protective and caring.

Height: Five Foot Nine

Appearance: He often wears a red outfit with a black hoodie and a pendant around his head.

History: When he was young he always wanted to leave the Islands.

Voice Actor: Haley Joel Osment

World/Dimensions: Disney

* * *

Name: Dylan

Age: 14

Eye Colour: Green

Hair Colour: Blonde

Family: Unknown Parents

Powers and Abilities: Dylan has a staff and is the master of magic.

Personality: Martin is the most aggressive member of the group, though he has mastered spells, Martin is very reckless and is the comic relief in the group.

Height: Five Foot Nine

Appearance: He often wears a blue hoodie with jeans and shoes.

History: When he was young he always wanted to be the master of magic itself.

Voice Actor: Cameron Boyce

World/Dimensions: Universal, DreamWorks, Fox, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Networks

* * *

Name: Aaron

Age: 14

Eye Colour: Blue/Green

Hair Colour: Brown

Family: Unknown Parents

Powers and Abilities: Aaron has a sword and a shield.

Personality: Aaron has shown to the voice of reason for Kyle and Dylan, and is also amazingly calm and cheerful, retaining his composure when Kyle and Dylan are completely undone.

Height: Five Foot Nine

Appearance: He often wears a black hoodie with trousers and shoes.

History: When he was young he always wanted to be a knight.

Voice Actor: Booboo Stewart

Worlds/Dimensions: Warner Bros


	2. Prolouge

**A/N: The last one wasn't really working for me.**

A portal then opened to a planet surrounded by grey buildings.

A man with a helmet with a cape behind him with blue skin of the Galaxy with bright blue eyes, with brown pants and holding a staff with a blue light in the middle.

A robot with arms and a bright purple eye then came through.

The robot then beginning scanning the area.

It then continued until it's beam gone from red to green.

"Hey I found the thing." Said the robot.

"Uh, I mean anomaly located, Master." Said the robot in a robotic voice.

The man then walked towards the robot.

"Yes." Said the man as he laughed.

"I found it." Said the man in triumph.

"Uh, you found it?" Asked the robot.

"After all these years of searching, it really exists." Replied the man.

"Dimension Prime." Said the man as he used his staff to scatter the floor.

"This predicts the Dimension Elements." Said the man.

"Artefacts from the start of time, scatter a crossed the Dimensions, and only I can only gather them in one place." Said the man.

"Just so you know, the Dimension Elements are the cornerstones of time and space, so their kinda important to the entire universe." Said the robot.

The man then looks behind him.

"Your services are no longer required." Said the man.

He soon waved his staff at the robot.

"But the Elements can't be safely harnessed, it's too dangerous." Said the robot as a portal opened behind him.

"And what about the pay raise you promised me?!" Asked/Yelled the robot as he went through the robot.

The man then laughs as the portal closes.

"I will have them all, I will control their power, I will make the universes collided." Said the man.

The man then laughed as he suddenly groaned in pain.

Suddenly something seems to be controlling him.

"No, I will not be denied perfection." Said the man.

He soon took control back.

"My dedication to this work, has taken it's toll, not for much longer can I freely pass between Dimensions." Said the man.

He soon groaned in pain.

"But their is another way." Said the man.

He soon raised his arms to create some kind of palace while laughing.


	3. The Dream

It all started with a boy with black hair waking up and looking around and saw nothing but darkness and when he stood up and saw a floor with a lot of colour with someone in it.

The boy then looked around but still saw nothing but nothing.

"Where-, Where I am I?" Asked The boy.

Just then a bunch of light like staircase then came up.

The boy then went up the staircase.

just then three tables came up, one with a sword, one with a shield and the last one with a staff.

The boy then picked up all three of them.

The ground then started to shake.

Then came up the sword.

A Black creature with yellow eyes then rose from the ground.

'Kyle, you have to use the sword to defeat that creature.' Said an unknown voice.

Kyle then looked around to see where that voice was, but he had no luck.

The black creature then came closer to Kyle.

Kyle then swung his sword at it.

The black creature then dissolved.

More of them then came.

Kyle then swung his sword at half of them before a wizard rod came into his other hand.

Kyle then rose the rod and lighting then came down and destroyed the rest of those things.

Another White staircase then came.

He then went up.

Kyle then saw a white door.

Kyle then tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

'The Door won't open without the key.' Said the unknown voice again.

Kyle then looked around.

"What Key?" Asked Kyle.

'You'll find out soon.' Said the voice again.

Just then a hole with black around it came to Kyle and causing him to sink.

Kyle then tried to grab on to something but no luck.

Kyle then closed his eyes.

Kyle then began to open his eyes again.

A Female voice then came.

"Kyle, you lazy bum, I knew I'd find you out here." Said the voice.

Kyle then moved his head to the voice to see a red headed girl in front of him and jumped.

He then turned around to face the girl.

"Kairi, don't sneak up on me like that." Said Kyle.

Kiari then giggled.

"Well it's no wonder, you keep falling asleep and you keep getting jumpy." Said Kairi.

"What, no, no, this black thing swallowed me up." Said Kyle.

He then looks at the ground.

Just then a boy with silver hair holding some kind of board.

"At least Kairi does more work then you Kyle." Said the silver boy.

"At least I know how to lift things, Riku." Said Kyle as he teased back.

Riku chuckled lightly.

"Very funny." Said Riku as he threw the board at Kyle which caused Kairi and him to laugh.

The Three of them then later sat down.

Kairi then stood up.

"How about a little race?" Asked Kairi.

The boys then groaned.

"Are you serious, Kairi?" Groaned Riku.

"Ready?, Go!" Asked/Yelled Kairi.

Riku and Kyle then looked at each other and then started to run.

Kairi had a hard time catching up.

Riku and Kyle were then laughing.

Later at sunset Kyle was sitting on a tree while Kairi and Riku were sitting on the ground.

"So, Kairi's home is out there right?" Asked Kyle.

"Could be." Replied Riku.

"We won't know unless we go or at least by staying here, would we?" Asked Riku.

Kyle then looks at Riku.

"But how far can a raft take us?" Replied/Asked Kyle.

"Who knows?" Asked/Replied Riku.

"Well if there any other worlds out there, I wanna see 'im all." Said Kyle as he lay down on the tree.

Later the trio were then heading home.

Riku then caught up to Kyle.

"Hey Kyle!" Yelled Riku.

Kyle then turned around to face Riku.

Riku then gave Kyle some kind of a star fruit.

"You wanted one didn't you?" Asked Riku.

"A Papou fruit." Replied Kyle.

Riku then stated walking.

"If two people share one, their destinies are intertwined, they'll remain a part of each other lives no matter what." Said Riku as he was still walking.

Riku then stopped and lokked at Kyle.

Riku then waved his hand.

"C'mon I know you want to try it." Said Riki.

"What are you talking-" Said Kyle but was soon cut off by Riku's laughing.

Kyle then looked at the Papou fruit and Riku.

Kyle then threw the Papou fruit and tried to catch up to Riku.


	4. The King's Letter

Later one morning at a weird castle a blonde boy with a blue hoodie and jeans and was walking by the walking brooms with buckets in their hands.

The boy then stopped at the large doors.

The boy then cleared his throat and later knocked on the doors and soon went through a smaller door.

He was walking to a room with a portal.

"Good morning your majesty." Said the boy.

The boy continued walking to the throne.

"It's nice to see this morn-" Said The boy as he soon stopped when he found no one there.

"WHAT!?" Yelled/Asked the boy.

An orange dog with a green colour collar came from behind the chair with a letter in his mouth.

The boy then saw the letter and took it from the dog's mouth.

He then started to read the letter.

He then started screaming and running around like a maniac.

Later in a yard a black haired boy wearing knight armour was sleeping.

The blonde boy then came to the black hair boy.

"Wake up Aaron!, Wake up, this is serious!" Yelled the boy.

Aaron was still sleeping.

The white duck then waved his finger.

" _V_ _enit Lucendi Fulmine_!" Yelled the boy and thunder came down on Aaron, thus causing him to wake up.

Aaron then saw the boy.

"Hey there Dylan, G'morning." Said Aaron.

"We've got a problem Aaron, but don't tell anyone." Said Dylan as he whispered his last sentence.

"Queen Minnie?" Asked Aaron.

"Not even the Queen." Said Dylan as he shook his head.

"Daisy, Donald or Goofy?" Asked Aaron.

"NO!" Yelled Dylan as he then shook his furiously and screaming.

"It's top secret." Said Dylan.

Aaron then looked at something.

"G'morning guys." Said Aaron.

Dylan then stood in shock.

Dylan then turned around to see Queen Minnie, Daisy, Donald and Goofy.

Daisy then cleared her throat while putting her hands on her hips.

Dylan then laughed nervously.


	5. The Race

Kyle was then walking in the beach where he saw a girl with Pigtails and walked to her.

"Hey Kyle, have you heard the legendry power of the Papou fruit?" Asked the girl.

Kyle then shook his head.

"They say if you share it with someone you really care about, it binds you together forever and ever through eternity." Explained the girl.

The Girl then sighs.

"It's so romantic, I gotta try that sometimes." Said the girl.

Kyle then jumped off the hill and saw a boy holding a ball.

"What are you doing?" Asked Kyle on why the boy was looking and walking at the same time.

The boy then saw Kyle.

"Oh hey Kyle, me and Tidus, we are gonna do a little explorin' today." Said the boy.

The boy then pointed a cave near the waterfall.

"You know, to the secret place at the base of the tree." Said the boy.

"There's gotta be something there, ya?" Asked the boy.

The boy then walked away.

Kyle then looked at the cave and started to walk over to it.

Kyle then went inside.

Kyle then saw a lot of drawing all over.

He walked over and saw one of him and Kairi.

He then touched the Kairi one with his fingers.

Kyle then had a flashback of him Kairi drawing the pictures when they were little.

They then finished.

Kyle is now drawing near himself and Kairi drawing a star that looks like the Papou fruit.

Kyle then heard something.

"Wh- Who's there?" Asked Kyle as he saw some with a brown hood.

"I've come to see the door to this world." Replied the figure.

"Huh?" Asked Kyle in confusion.

"This world has been connected." Said the figure.

"Wh- What are you talking about?" Asked Kyle.

"Tied to the Darkness, soon to become completely eclipsed." Replied the figure.

"Well whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this, huh?" Asked/Said Kyle.

"Whe- where did you come from?" Asked Kyle.

"You do not know what lies beyond the door." Said the figure.

"So your from another world." Said Kyle.

"There is so very much to learn, you understand so little." Said the Figure.

"Oh yeah, well you'll see, I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there." Said Kyle.

"A meaningless effort." Said the figure.

"One who knows nothing can understand nothing." Said the figure.

Kyle then looks at the door.

Kyle looks back to see the figure only to find him gone.

Kyle then got out the cave and started to walk around and saw a boy swinging a wooden sword.

"Hey Kyle, you've gotten stronger, but odds are your still no match for Riku, we took him on three to one last time and his still whipped us all." Said the boy.

"Well I guess Kairi can count on him I guess." Said the boy.

Later Kyle found Kairi and Riku working on the raft.

"What do we still need?" Asked Kyle.

"We still need; A rope, two mushrooms, Two Coconuts, three fish, A Seagull egg, oh and fill the canteen with pure water." Said Kairi.

Kyle found the rope, Mushrooms, Coconuts, Fishs, the Egg and filled the water.

"How about a little race Kyle?" Asked Riku.

"Sure." Replied Kyle.

Later Riku and Kyle were standing on top of the hill.

"Ok, if I win I get to be captain, if you win-" Said Kyle but was soon cut off by Riku.

"I get to share the Papou with Kairi." Said Riku.

"Huh?" Asked Kyle in Confusion.

"Deal?, the winner gets to share a Papou with Kairi." Said/Asked Riku.

"Wha- Wait a minuet." Said Kyle.

"Okay, on my count." Said Kairi as she waved her arm up.

Riku and Kyle got in position.

Kairi put her arm down.

"GO!" Yelled Kairi.

Kyle and Riku then started running.

They both went to the top of the hill.

While Kyle was jumping on trees, Riku was running through down the hill.

Kyle later won the race.

Later Kyle and Kairi were sitting on a port while watching a sunset.

"You know Riku has change." Said Kairi.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kyle in confusion.

"Well." Replied Kairi as she couldn't find the answer.

"You okay?" Asked Kyle.

"Kyle, let's take the raft and go, just the two of us." Said Kairi in excitement.

"Huh?" Asked Kyle in confusion as he blushed.

Kairi then laughted.

"Just kidding." Replied Kairi.

"What's gotten into you?" Asked Kyle with a slight chuckle.

"You're the one that's changed Kairi." Said Kyle.

"Maybe." Said Kairi.

"You know I was a little afraid at first, now I'm ready." Said Kairi.

"No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here." Said Kairi.

Kairi then looks at Kyle.

"Right?" Asked Kairi.

"Yeah!, of course." Said Kyle.

"That's good." Said Kairi as she was watching the sunset again.

"Kyle, don't ever change." Said Kairi.

"Huh?" Asked Kyle in confusion.

Kairi then stood up.

"I just can't wait once we set sail, it'll be great." Said Kairi.

The two of them were still watching the sunset.


	6. The Mission

Everyone were sitting the King's desk while the letter that Donald found.

It read:

"Dylan, sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin', not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one and that means disaster can't be far behind, I hate to leave you all behind but I've gotta go check into it, there's someone with the 'Key'- the key to our survival, so I need you and Aaron to find him and stick with him, got it?, we need that key or we're all doomed!, so go to Traverser Town and find Leon he'll point you in the right direction, P.S Would you apologize to Minnie for me, thanks pal."

"Oh dear, what could this mean?" Asked Daisy.

"It means we'll just have to trust the king." Replied Minnie.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right." Said Goofy as he was worried.

"Your highness, don't worry, we'll find the king and this 'key'". Said Dylan.

"Thank you, both of you." Said Queen Minnie.

"Daisy, Donald, Goofy can you take care of-" Said Dylan but was soon cut off by Daisy.

"Of course, you be careful now, both of you." Said Daisy.

"Oh, and to chronicle your travels he will accompany you." Said Queen Minnie as she moves her hand to the King's desk.

Dylan was then looking at the desk but saw nothing.

A cricket wearing cloths was jumping on the desk.

"Over here." Said the cricket.

"Cricket's the name, Jiminy Cricket, at your service." Said Jiminy.

"We hope for your safety return, please help the king." Said Queen Minnie.

Dylan then put his hand and looks at Queen Minnie, Daisy, Donald and Goofy but also Aaron with them.

"Your coming too!" Yelled Dylan as he dragged Aaron.

Dylan, Aaron, Queen Minnie was later walking down the stairs to the basement.

"Wow Jiminy, your world has disappeared too?" Asked Aaron.

"It was terrible, we were scattered, as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made to this castle." Replied Jiminy while sitting on Aaron's helmet.

"Aaron?" Asked Dylan.

"Oh right, I gotcha, while we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from." Said Aaron.

"We've gotta protect the world boarder." Said Aaron.

"Order." Said Dylan as he corrected Aaron.

"Right, World order." Said Aaron as he laughed.

Dylan sighed.

Dylan and Aaron then went to a door.

"I guess we'll need new duds, when we get there." Said Aaron.

Dylan and Aaron then went through a door with room full of machines.

They later went to a ship.

Dylan then went to a horn.

"Hello up there, Dylan to launch crew, anytime your ready." Said Dylan through the horn.

A Chipmunk raised his hand to his hand while another one working on the controls.

The Chipmunk then later ran to a leaver and pulled it down.

Two hands came down and grabbed Dylan and Aaron and put them on the ship.

The orange dog then jumped on the ship.

A door that looks like the head of a mouse then opened while a platform raised the ship.

Queen Minnie and the rest then walked up to them.

Daisy then looks at them and he raised a thumbs up and winked.

The Ship was getting ready to leave.

Dylan then pointed to the outside.

"Blast Off!" Yelled Dylan.

An arrow then pointed down and the floor opened and the Ship fell.

Dylan and Aaron were screaming.

The ship came from bottom of their world that looks like a planet.

The ship then started and moved really fast.


	7. The Destruction Of Destiny Islands

Later at night Kyle was lying on his bed.

Kyle then sigh and moved around in his bed.

Kyle then thought about what Kairi said.

"I just can't wait, once we set sail, it'll be great."

Kyle then looks out the window.

"A Storm?" Asked Kyle.

Kyle then raised his head.

"Oh no, the raft!" Yelled Kyle.

Later Kyle's door was being knocked.

"Kyle, Dinner's ready!" Yelled a woman.

"Come on down, Kyle?" Asked the woman as she didn't get an answer.

Later Kyle was running in the beach.

Kyle later saw a black vortex.

"What's that?" Asked Kyle.

Kyle then went to a port and saw two boats.

"Riku's boat and Kairi's." Said Kyle.

Kyle then saw black creatures from before in his dream.

The black creatures then tried jumped on Kyle but he dodged it.

Kyle then ran to a place with the bridge and saw Riku.

"Where Kairi?, I thought she was with you!" Yelled/Asked Kyle.

"The door has opened." Said Riku.

"What?" Asked Kyle in confusion.

"The door has opened, Kyle!" Yelled/Replied Riku.

"Now we can go to the outside world!" Yelled Riku.

"What are you talking about?!, We've got to find Kairi." Yelled/Asked Kyle.

"Kairi's coming with us!" Yelled/Replied Riku.

Kyle then stand back in shock.

"Once we step through, we might not be able to come back, we may never see our parents, there no turning back." Said Riku.

"But this may be our only chance, we can't let fear stop us, I'm not afraid of the Darkness." Said Riku.

Riku then held his hand for Kyle.

"Riku." Said Kyle.

A black portal then opened from under Riku's feet.

Kyle then ran to Riku but caught as well.

Kyle then tried to reach Riku's hand but couldn't reach.

Kyle then blacked out but was soon reawakened by light.

Kyle then opened his eyes but couldn't see Riku and saw a key like sword in his hand like the one in his dreams.

The same voice from his dream came again.

"Keyblade, Keyblade." Said the voice.

Kyle then ran to the secret place while swinging the Keyblade at the black creatures.

Kyle then went inside the secret place and saw Kairi.

"Kairi!" Yelled Kyle.

"Kyle." Said Kairi.

Just then a gush of wind from behind the door and then flew Kairi.

Kyle tried to catch Kairi but she soon disappeared.

And soon Kyle flew away from the secret place.

Kyle then landed on the beach and saw the beach being raised to that black vortex.

Kyle then felt something shaking and saw a giant black creature.

Kyle then stood up and raised the Keyblade.

The black creature then swung it's arm at Kyle but he dodged and swung his Keyblade at his arm.

The creature then squealed and summoned more of the little black creatures but was soon destroyed by Kyle.

Kyle then swung the Keyblade at the creature's chest.

The creature then went up to the vortex.

Kyle was then holding to a log to prevent having the same fate as the creature.

Kyle soon looses his grip and went into the vortex while screaming.


End file.
